


Too Hot (God Damn)

by lumberfox53



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumberfox53/pseuds/lumberfox53
Summary: Aoba Johsais third years make plans for summer vacation. Much to dismiss from Iwaizumi.





	Too Hot (God Damn)

**Author's Note:**

> Winter is starting here in Germany slowly but for some reason I had a headcanon about the Seijoh third years in summer. Enjoy!

 

The third years were gathered under a tall tree on their way home. The sun was especially hot glowing today and they needed a nice big shadow to cool off.

„It's tooo hot.“, Iwaizumi groaned wiping sweat off his face. „Hot damn.“, Hanamaki added grinning but sweating as well. „Stop it.“, he got a glare by Iwaizumi and a chuckle from Matsukawa. „Iwa-chan it's so hot.“, Oikawa complained lying on his back with his arm over the face. „I just said that, dumbass.“, Iwaizumi grumbled kicking his friend. Oikawa sighed deeply, „The sweat and pout makes you look like an old man.“, he mumbled. „You don't even see me you shithead!“, Iwaizumi wanted to punch him but Matsukawa held him back. Hanamakis grin grew wider „Oikawa sure is reckless today around Iwaizumi. His brain seemed to be melted by the heat.“ „I'm going to melt soon too.“, Matsukawa said stretching his arms, „also the mugginess makes me tired.“ Iwaizumi sighed, „You can take a nap next to Shittykawa if you want.“ he pointed to the grassy spot next to Oikawa but Matsukawa shook his head. The four boys stayed quiet for a while until Hanamaki looked around their exhausted faces. „Next week vacations are going to start. Any plans?“, he tried to distract them from the almost unbearable heat. „I'll be with my family for a few days but that's it.“, Matsukawa shrugged. „I have.. plans.“, Iwaizumi cleared his throat. If it wasn't from the heat Hanamaki and Matsukawa would swear he blushed right now. They looked at each other smiling and ready for teasing. „Oooh special plans for Iwaizumi?“, Hanamaki cooed. „Must be really special if you can't even tell us, your best friends.“, Matsukawa played offended. „Stop it.“, Iwaizumi tried to hide his annoyance. „Could it be-“, Hanamki gasped over-dramatically. „No it can't!“, Matsukawa tried not to laugh. „A girlfri-“ Hanamaki couldn't finish his sentence. „You're annoying! Just stop it already!“, Iwaizumi barked at them and it got quiet again for a few minutes. Iwaizumi could hear Hanamaki and Matsukawa whispering behind him. „Unbelievable isn't it?“ „Indeed it is.“ „Believable?“ „Unbelievable.“ Iwaizumi let out an annoyed groan. „I think your brains are melted already. Speaking of brainless.“ The three turned to Oikawa who didn't move a bit. „Is he dead?“, Matsukawa whispered. „Possible.“, Hanamaki answered serious. Iwaizumi stepped closer to Oikawa „I think he's just sleeping.“ Oikawa moved a bit but let his arm rest on his face. „Iwa-chan.“, he whispered in a sleepy tone. „He's dreaming of you how cute.“, Hanamaki laughed but flinched back when suddenly Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi by the collar and pushed him down to his face. „Why didn't you tell me that you finally have a girlfriend?“ Iwaizumi nudged Oikawas hand from the collar and stood up with a red face. Hanamaki and Matsukawa laughed way too loud and obnoxious in Iwaizumis opinion and he considered beating up all of them. „So you were listening to us talking.“, Matsukawa finally said and Oikawa slowly got up stretching. „I need to take care of Iwa-chan so he doesn't embarass himself, so of course I was listening.“ Iwaizumi glared at his so-called best friend. „Isn't it the other way around?“, he growled. „Why didn't you tell me, Iwa-chan?“, Oikawa looked at him questioning. Iwaizumi huffed „Because there is none.“, he said scowling. There was silence for a moment before Oikawa hummed happily swinging an arm around Iwaizumis shoulder. „Good, more Iwa-chan for me during vacation. Also it would be unbelievable wouldn't it?“ Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickered while Iwaizumis face turned red in anger. „Maybe let's head home.“, Matsukawa suggested to save Oikawas ass, „I noticed some breezes so it might be a little cooler now.“ They took their bags and continued their way home with a yawning Matsukawa and Oikawa. „Oh by the way.“, Hanamaki turned to Iwaizumi, „What's your secret plan for vacation?“ The other two looked at him curiously too. Iwaizumi was still pouting but gave in eventually. „There's a new Godzilla movie coming out.“, he said, his mouth a straight line. „You didn't tell me this time. Did you want to go without me? Mean, Iwa-chan!“, Oikawa started to complain. „Shut it, I might wanted to invite Mattsun this time.“, Iwaizumi grumbled. Matsukawa grinned while Hanamaki looked a little offended. „Why not me or us both? I can understand when you don't want to be seen with him.“, he pointed at Oikawa who sticked out his tongue towards him, „but lovable me? Explain, Iwaizumi.“ „Okay well, you always eat a shit ton of candy during movies and that's actually distracting. And sometimes you need to tell me how awesome a scene was when I just saw it a few seconds ago.“ Hanamki blinked at him „I don't see the problem?“ Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa who looked at him expectantly. „I don't mind watching movies with you.“ he admited carefully. „Ha!“, Oikawa said to Hanamaki and apologized for interrupting. „But when we watch Godzilla you can't shut up comparing the special effects with your alien, science fiction stuff as if you want to talk it bad and that's even worse than Makki.“ „Hey!“, Hanamaki complained overheard. Matsukawa pretended a heart-touching sniff „I'm the chosen one, the only worthy of Iwaizumi and Godzilla.“ Iwaizumi sighed facepalming. „You three don't need the heat to get your brains melted.“, he sighed. „And you know what we all have in common?“, Oikawa asked smiling, „You!“, Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa said all at once laughing. Iwaizumi thought for a second then nodded „It's probably on me that people are always annoying and exhausting. I must be cursed by a past life. That would explain a lot. But now I know for sure that you are idiots.“ They joked and chatted their home and made plans together for vacation.

Once they started Iwaizumi sent Matsukawa the day and date when they could watch the movie together. When Iwaizumi arrived he saw Matsukawa waiting already. Before he could greet his friend he noticed the guilty face of his. He frowned „What did you-“ Hanamaki and Oikawa stepped on each side on Matsukawas with a wide grin. Iwaizumi turned to Matsukawa with his best disappointed look „I trusted you, Mattsun.“ He shrugged in defense „It wasn't my fault- well partially. They didn't stop bothering me.“ „Of course they didn't.“, Iwaizumi growled. They went inside the cinema but not without buying tons of candy mostly for Hanamaki. When they sat down Iwaizumi looked at them with a serious face „Just for once, please shut all up okay? This is very important for me.“ Hanamaki and Matsukawa nodded but Oikawa couldn't stop himself from teasing „Isn't it adorable when Iwa-chan is-“ he got interrupted by a familiar sounding voice behind him. „Oikawa-san? Iwaizumi-san?“ The third years turned around in their seats. „Oh god, please no.“, Oikawa groaned. Iwaizumi chuckled „Hey Kageyama. Long time no see.“ Before Kageyama could answer a smaller orange haired boy with a huge popcorn bag appeared behind him. „Why did you stop? Oh the Grand Kind and Seijohs Ace!“ They looked at each other awkwardly before Kageyama and Hinata went to their seats saying goodbye. „You're famous. I'm kinda jealous.“, Matsukawa said to a pouting Oikawa and a grinning Iwaizumi. „Don't say that, didn't you see Chibi-chans look towards you? He definitely recognized you!“ When the lights got turned off they stopped talking and Iwaizumi leaned towards Oikawa. „I think I'll love it today.“, he whispered snickering, knowing that all of his friends would be quiet during the movie he was excited to see.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you may or may not have noticed english isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes and misunderstandings. Feel free to point them out to me so I can correct them and learn the language even better. Thank you for reading.


End file.
